


Spending Time

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairytale Land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle Send their baby girl off to spend time with her Big Brother and His Pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending Time

Baelfire walked through the field and watched as Etienne picked flowers.  
"Brother,how come you and Killi don't live with Mommy and Daddy and Me?" She asked.  
Baelfire chuckled,"Because Etienne,i'm a grown up now." The little girl looked up at her brother.  
" plus,Me and Killi want to live by ourselves."  
"your house is beautiful,Brother."Etienne said smiling her smile.  
She was The spitting image of her Mother,Belle.  
but that smile was Rumple's and Bae smiled to himself thinking about his papa.  
"Bae Darling,what makes you smile like that?" Said His Pirate as he walked up to him.  
"Etienne has my papa's Smile,but she looks just like Belle."Baelfire said turning around to look at killian.  
"I've Noticed,she is quite a beauty."Killian said.  
"But Your Beauty is rare and timeless."Killian said brushing Bae's curls out of his face.  
"Oh Killian,what did i do to deserve you?"Baelfire asked the man.  
"It is i who questions that quite often." Killian said sweetly.  
"Your Stepmother sent a letter,her and your father are on their way."Killian said handing bae the note.  
"Etienne,Papa and Mother are on their way here."Baelfire said to his little sister. "Really,they are?"Etienne asked.  
"Yes sister,they are." Baelfire said.  
he could sense the utter joy pouring off of the child.  
once belle and rumple arrived at the cottage,etienne ran out the front door and into her father's arms.  
"Etienne,were you good for your brother?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.  
"Yes daddy,i was." Etienne smiled up at her father .  
"You could stay if you wanted."Killian said trying to be nice.  
"No,killian it's best if me and my girls be on our way." Rumple said.  
"Bye son,make sure you and Killian come by the castle."  
Killian looked at Rumpelstiltskin in surprise.  
"your serious?"Killian asked.  
"why wouldn't i be?" Rumple asked back.  
"You make him happy,you kept him safe all these years."  
"I Did,I Love bae more then life itself."Killian replied.  
"And I Thank you for that." Rumpelstiltskin Said.  
"Rumple,we have to go." Belle said holding Etienne's Hand.  
Etienne let go of belle's hand and went over toward bae and killian.  
Killian squat down and hugged Etienne.  
"Bye Killian,i love spending time with you." She said.  
"And I Enjoyed spending time with you as well." Killian said before letting her go. Etienne then turned to Baelfire and hugged him.  
"Bye Brother,I Love you." Etienne said,. "I Love you too,Etienne." Baelfire replied.  
and then they were off,leaving and going back into the carriage.  
"It was nice having etienne here." Killian said.  
"She was a joy to have around."Baelfire said smiling at Killian.  
"Would you wanna do that in the future or maybe now?" Killian asked his love.  
"I Would love that,killian." Bae said smiling. "But we should wait until were settled."  
"I Love what we have,Killian." Baelfire said looking into his pirate's eyes and stroking his choker necklace.  
"I Love what we have as well."Killian said smiling.  
"remember that ball for snow and David that we went to?" Bae asked.  
"Yes Darling,i do."Killian said sitting on the couch and bringing bae with him.  
"I Would love if we went to another ball,i just miss it so much."Baelfire said.  
"My Darling,Bae if we could go to another ball."Killian said Smiling.  
"I Would only have eyes for you,my love."  
"Oh Killian,you say such beautiful things." Bae said Blushing all over.  
baelfire stood up from the couch and walked towards their bedroom.  
"I'm sorry,bae sometimes i can't help meself." Killian drawled.  
"I Don't mind,Killian."Baelfire said lying in their bed.  
"I Love you,Baelfire."Killian said as he laid down beside his boy.  
"And I Love you,Truly."Baelfire replied as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to killian.


End file.
